conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:History of Atlion
Those of us who care are going to finalize this here. Now, I BEG of you all to see this from a ATLION viewpoint and not viewpoint. I'd like us to be able to compromise and not be selfish about what we've "already decided" for our states. I am sure history was intended to be for all of us to decide upon collectively from the beginning and NOT for each of us to make it up for our own states. Now, I propose the following: *The British and French are the dominant figures in Atlion's history. *French arrived first in Sagesse. *All of this happens a considerable amount of years before North America is found. *The British arrive a while after the French, during some or other war, which can be real or made up. **Brits arrive in Ixania and spread to Intima and Broker, and make Ixania one province, and Intima and Broker one province. *Brits spread west from Broker while the French spread north from Sagesse, essentially dividing the country in a southwest (British) / northeast (French). *Perhaps another war between the Brits and French. *Brits win the war (obviously). *Around the same time as the American Revolution, the Atlionese Revolution begins. *It ends long after the American Revolution. *States are divided IN A WAY THEY ARE NOT TODAY. *In the mid-1800s, we get our current borders. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:54, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Ixania was never under British control. It was owned by the French until the late-1600s, then the slaves took over. From then on to the late-1960s or 70s, Ixania was a seperate nation. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 21:13, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Alright, so that's your proposal for Ixania. I guess we'll have to have numerous votes, including if certain states were separate or not, and which course of history to follow. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:24, September 21, 2012 (UTC) British colonised Edwardsland on the west coast. --Falloutfan08 (talk) 21:35, September 21, 2012 (UTC) See Super, this is why I said your making Atlion your game. Ixania is my state, and I should have the right to establish its history as I see fit. I'm not going to ask for anybody's permission to do that. Your in no position to make us vote on if we can develop our states the way we want. Do that mess with your own state, don't make us do that with ours. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 21:40, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :Of course I mean that in the polietest way possible. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 21:43, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I don't care anymore. You're always the one working in the other direction... and I mean ALWAYS. ALWAYS. I cannot emphasize that any better. You just don't care what other people think, even though we're all supposed to be a team. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:45, September 21, 2012 (UTC) See, Viva, this is where I am a bit upset with Ham for the language he used. He said something which made everyone think that this is like Future World or New Era or Nearly Real World, where everyone can just follow their own paths. Now, if you are not seeking to cooperate or collaborate or just in general compromise where if a democratic vote tells you to, then you can leave, if you don't want to leave, you'll follow what we vote for. I don't care if it seems like I am making this my game anymore, I am leaving everything up to voting, not me dictating terms. But whatever, Ixania won't be part of Broker's canon of Atlion until you're either gone or decide to be a team player. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:45, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't care what you want Super. Your telling me I have to follow the history set by everyone else, when nobody else was even concerned with making up the history of other state. This is more of a "you" problem. I was just fine with being a team player until you waltzed in and told us we have to choose each others history democractically. That makes no sense, and I'm not working like that. If you have a problem with it, and your the only one who did (with the anthem, the way we could make our states, and even the cultures), then you leave. Everyone else was perfectly fine, your the only one making up the rules. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 21:50, September 21, 2012 (UTC) You can spin this anyway you like, Viva, you always do, but like I said, I don't care. Carry on. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:53, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Odd, I say the same thing too, only it end with you giving a long rant. Change in pace suppose. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 22:05, September 21, 2012 (UTC) To the west of Broker, there's the Russians (and Asians) in Vlorast, and the natives in New Welland :P 77topaz (talk) 23:12, September 21, 2012 (UTC) We need to decide on the natives of Atlion yet. Hmm, how do you think we'll fit the Russians into all of this, or did they come later on through immigration? -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:18, September 21, 2012 (UTC)